1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lightweight brace or ortho praxis device and method for the treatment of patients with upper back pain, strain, osteoporosis and compression fractures and more particularly, to an easily worn and adjusted extension compression posterior spinal orthosis for applying extension and compressions forces in the treatment of spinal disorders.
2. Description of Related Art
Problems related with spinal disorders have been a bane of mankind, probably from the time that man started walking on two legs. Numerous different attempts have been made to provide an orthotic treatment to relieve pain and compensate for various types of spinal disorders such as multiple compression fractures that may occur from osteoporosis and kythotic postural changes.
Frequently, these spinal braces have employed a triangular or three point force vector system that includes an anchor point centrally located across the chest of the user which can be provided by a sternal pad supported, for example, by a metal frame and a corresponding anchor point on the lower portion of the abdomen, provided by a pubic pad supported by a frame. Thus, two forward pressure points are provided on the front of the user and a centrally located adjustable lumbar pad is provided on the user's back, again adjustably fixed to a metal frame so that three force vectors can be applied to create a condition of hyperextension on the spinal column, while permitting some mobility to the user. An example can be seen in the Jewett brace shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,996.
Basically, this orthotic modality of treatment involves an anterior spinal hyperextension orthosis to create spaced anterior anchor stabilization points across the sternum and pubic areas with an adjustable force applied at an intermediate position on the user's back. Numerous variations of this treatment can be found, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,287, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,343, U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,191, U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,472, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,187, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,376. Other examples and variations can also be found in the orthodesic art.
An article in the American Journal of Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation “Effects of a New Spinal Orthosis of Posture, Trunk Strength And Quality of Life In Women With Postmenopausal Osteoporosis,” Volume 83, No. 3, Pages 177-186, March 2004, described a study on the management of vertebra fractures caused by osteoporosis. A thoracolumbar orthosis disclosed in the study included a narrow back pad centered along the spine which could be workable as cold material to adjust to the particular patient, a system of belts, and an abdominal pad to apply lower, intermediate and upper forces on the back pad to mold it to the spinal region of the user. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,047. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,737.
There is still a need in the orthopedic field to provide a lightweight, comfortably wearing extension compression orthosis and method to treat mid spinal pathologies that does not require cumbersome strapping arrangements. Such a brace should be easily adjusted by the user to accommodate for various daily activity demands, to provide an improved, firm, lightweight posterior support structure that permits vector forces to be adjustably applied to the body by the user and to permit adjustments in the length of the orthosis to match the size and configuration of the user.